


Yumi (Ribbon)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It was Saturday night, and the first episode of Risou no Musuko had just aired.He had waited anxiously for the episode to be over to ask his boyfriend what he thought about it, throwing a few glances at him from time to time to try and read his reactions.And it had been like that until a few minutes from the end.





	Yumi (Ribbon)

Yamada sat on the couch, as far from Daiki as possible.

He was pouting, his arms were crossed and the look on his face indignant, he hoped.

It was Saturday night, and the first episode of Risou no Musuko had just aired.

He had waited anxiously for the episode to be over to ask his boyfriend what he thought about it, throwing a few glances at him from time to time to try and read his reactions.

And it had been like that until a few minutes from the end.

Than there had been _that_ scene, and he had seen everything crumble down like a house of cards.

Daiki had opened his eyes wide, looking astonished for a few seconds.

And then he had started laughing.

Laughing so hard to cry, he held his hands over his stomach and wiggled on the couch, as if he couldn’t stop.

The episode was over now and he was still there.

Yamada had glared, annoyed by his reaction.

He knew he was going to make fun of him for having been dressed as a girl – the fact that the outfit was entirely made of lace didn’t help – but he still felt uncomfortable, because he hadn't expected it to be _so_ funny.

It had been a while, when he finally saw Arioka calm down enough to get close to him.

“I'm sorry, Ryo-chan. Really, I am.” he told him, looking everything but sorry. “Was that a ribbon on your head?” he added then, and started laughing again.

Yamada hit his arm, hard.

“I'm glad you liked the drama so much that the only thing you can focus on is that damn ribbon.” he said, ironical, arching an eyebrow.

Daiki tried to recover. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to look as serious as possible.

“Sorry, you’re right.” he said, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. “I liked the drama. Really, a lot, I swear. And... I was just caught off guard by the way you were dressed. That’s all.” he said, shrugging.

Ryosuke’s face got a little less tense.

“Did you really like it?” he asked.

Daiki chuckled, nodding.

“Of course I did. And anyway, all in all...” he smiled, mischievous. “You had your charm, dressed like that.” he told him, and the younger couldn’t help hitting him again, this time lighter.

He snuggled up against him, smiling.

He couldn’t find it in himself to tell him that it was just the first episode and that he was going to have even worse clothes on, that the ribbon was very likely the best he had gotten.

Until the end of the drama, he decided he was going to suggest they ate dinner out on Saturday.

It was the best thing for both their mental states.


End file.
